Solo
by otani-chan
Summary: Prusia esta solo. Ya no volvera a besar los tiernos labios del austríaco porque ahora le pertencen a la joven húngara. Ahora, Gilbert ha de decidir: ¿Volver a amar o no? Comedia, romance, yaoi, hachazos y un frances persiguiendo siempre a un tal inglés.
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Es el primer fanfic yaoi de APH que posteo en ese lugar...porfa, no me maten! T_T Esto fue la idea de un amiga mía que sin proponérselo hizo que cree una idea (y a ella no le gusta el yaoi, pero le encanta el shojo ; A ; ) Uh...que más...ah! Y tengo que hacer recordar que** los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Hidekazu Himaruya. **

_**Advertencia: Posible Lemon, groserías y el awesome Prusia XD**_

**SOLO**

_La verdad es que nunca creí que realmente me sucedería esto. El señorito me ha dejado. Solo. Yo...realmente lo odio. Y __**la**__ odio. Elizabeth. No deberías haber nacido, perra_.

Me besaba con MI austríaco – miren la awesome énfasis que hago – mientras que lo abrazaba juguetonamente como siempre suelo hacerlo. Estaba lloviendo un poco pero no me importaba ni un bledo. Me encantó verlo a los ojos, tras esos lentes y ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tan hermoso. Especialmente, me encanta como se resiste; últimamente ha estado muy nervioso cuando empiezo a besarlo. Pero llegó. Ella llegó.

Se acercó corriendo, gritando el nombre del señorito desde lo lejos con mucho entusiasmo:

-¡Roderich, Roderich!- su alegría era obvia en ese estúpido rostro. Gruñí por lo bajo.

Para mi sorpresa, el austriaco se volteó y le sonrió y se separó de mí de un salto. Yo me le quede mirando, escéptico.

-Ro...-intenté decir pero ni caso.

-¡Elizabeth!-le correspondió sonriendo más ampliamente. La de cabellera marrón se le acercó corriendo y se abrazó a él, riendo feliz. Yo seguía sentado en la banca en la que estaba hace unos segundos con mi aristócrata, parpadeando atónito.

-¿Qué mi—

No completé la oración porque, de la nada, los labios de aquellos dos se habían unido a un cariñoso beso. Me quede sentado, ahora realmente desconcertado pero caí en la cuenta.

-¡Señorito!-grité, enfurecido, no porque me ignoraban sino porque estaba esa idiota tocando y besando a **MI** (más énfasis XD) _Verlobte_.

-¡Prusia!-exclamó la tarada separándose y sonriéndome-¿Qué haces aquí? No te había visto...Había venido a recoger a Roderich-kun para ir a comer los dos el almuerzo...

Ahí fue donde la gota colmó el vaso.

-¡Tú!-me paré de un brinco y di tres zancadas hacia donde estaba Elizabeth. Le di un empujón, haciendo que ella se balanceará y cayera al suelo.

-¡Gilbert!-me gritó Austria molesto. Yo lo miré.

-Roderich, que—

El austriaco me miró fríamente y ayudo a levantar a Hungría.

-¡Qué maleducado!-bufó la húngara, limpiándose el vestido que llevaba- ¡Eres un animal!

-¡Yo soy super awesome así que te me callas, zopenca!

-¡Gilbert!-Roderich repitió mi nombre, ahora nervioso-Yo...era...eso. Lo que intentaba decirte era mientras estábamos en la banca pero...no me dejabas hablar; te lanzabas hacía mí...

-...-empecé a temblar un poco y una desagradable emoción llenó mi cuerpo entero. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer más rápido.

-Prusia...terminamos-se volteó, cogió la mano de Hungría y se fue corriendo con ella.

Me quede parado, como un bobo, sintiendo el agua sobre mi cabello. No creía...lo que escuchaba... Entonces, fue entonces, después de tanto tiempo, cuando se me mezclaron muchas emociones en mi interior. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de furia y llanto. Mi mente procesaba lentamente la información recolectada y recordaba las palabras del señorito: _Prusia, terminamos..._

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me mordí los labios para no gritar. Sin embargo...

-¡AUSTRIA ERES UN HIJO DE-!-ahogue la ultima parte-¿¡CO-COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!

Quería que me escuchara. Que me respondiera, que viniera, me abrazara riendo diciendo que era tan solo un juego. Pero había silencio. Respiraba entrecortadamente pero seguí gritando, ahora con lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-¡YA MUÉRETE Y VETE AL INFIERNO CON ESA ZORRA!

Lloré más fuerte y, descontrolado, me deje caer al suelo sobre mis rodillas. Apoyé mis manos contra el suelo y apreté mis nudillos, llenando mis manos con un poco de arena.

-¡RODERICH, TE AMO!-grité, para que Austria me escuchara.

_**QUERÍA QUE ME ESCUCHARA Y REGRESARA….**_

-Te amo...-repetí susurrando llorando con más fuerza-...Roderich...

Fue lo último que recordé antes de desplomarme. La fiebre me atacó inmediatamente, no supe el porque. Sentí como alguien me sujetaba y en mis últimos momentos de conciencia vi la cara de mi amigo Francis que se arrodillaba sobre mi, preocupado. La lluvia seguía cayendo indiferente. Después, negrura.


	2. Un enamorado español y un raro francés

Konnichiwa! :D

bueno, este es el primer capi (supuestamente lo anterior era el prólogo ^^'). Muchisimas gracias a los primeros cuatro reviews~! :D **_Gracias deskdraik, Kuroko du Lioncourt, Ai no Yoake y PanLeeBlackfraids..._** al parecer todos opinan que realmente Elizabeta se comporto como una zorra... D: hahahaha a mi tmb me cae bien pero EN MI PROPIO FIC no :I hehehe... bueno, de una vez pasemos...

y claro! antes de todo, el disclaimer: **_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino al gran Hidekaz Himaruya..._** (ehem, yo solo juego con ellos XD)

**_y... advertencia... bueno, creo que tan solo un francés muy pervertido XD_**

* * *

><p>-¡Roderich!- exclamé levantándome de la cama en donde estaba. Destendi un poco la sabana de color verde que estaba sobre mí. Miré la habitación en donde estaba, desconcertado. Ah. Era la casa de España.<p>

-¡Francis, ya despertó!-escuche la voz del español acercándose al cuarto. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se me quedo mirando por unos minutos. Después, sonrió muy ampliamente y, con un grito de _"GILBERT-KUN!~" _que se podría haber escuchado hasta donde estaba la casa del adicto al vodka, se tiró encima de mí.

-¿_Was ist d_—

Chillé con fuerza al ver al español encima de mí y sentir sus labios pegados a mi frente, dulcemente.

-¡Prusia!-dijo nervioso-Estaba muy preocupado-me abrazó con fuerza y se balanceó conmigo. Yo casi no podía respirar.

-¡A-Antonio!-dijo balbuceando, un poquito sonrojado-¡Ya déjame!-gruñí.

-Hehe...ok...-dijo avergonzado el español sudando la gotita-¡Pero es que me alegra que estés bien, hombre!

Sonreí, agradecido. Sabía que el español era de las personas cariñosas y que se preocupaban mucho por sus compañeros y amigos.

-¡Kesesesese!-solté mi usual frase-¿Cómo el awesome me va a estar mal?-le guiñe un ojo-¡Es que soy genial!

-Si...-replicó sonriendo el español-Lo eres. Y eres mucho más que eso para mí.

Me sonrió con una gran dulzura y entrecerró un poco sus ojos. Parecía una colegiala enamorada, lo juro por Gilbird. Y era la primera vez que veía a Toño así. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Antonio se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho hace unos cuantos segundos.

-A-A todo esto...-comentó Antonio, desviando su mirada de la mía-...tengo que buscar a Francia...para avisarle que estás bien-se paró de la cama y se me quedo mirando otro rato. Yo parpadee. Entonces, se me acercó y me besó las dos mejillas, con una gran lentitud disfrutando cada minuto, y se detuvo ante mis labios. Me miró con un dejo de tristeza y susurró lentamente:

-Todavía no...

Luego, se volvió y salió corriendo de la habitación, llamando:

-¡Francia-chan, ya despertó!-rió contento y siguió corriendo.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado para otro, completamente confundido. ¿Qué _mierda_ acababa de pasar? Conociendo al español podría haber sido que el francés le haya dado mucho vino o tal vez se le pasó la mano comiendo tomates y ya estaba alucinando.

Me sonrojee.

_Sin embargo, es reconfortante que alguien este a tu costado...que te quiera...te abrace...que...te ame..._

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí los labios. Creí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Esta vez, las deje caer con toda naturalidad, viendo el camino que trazaban en las sábanas por tan solo un segundo para desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Bufé un poco y lloriquee más. Ya no me importaba mi orgullo, ni que vieran llorando al awesome me. Me llegaba todo. Que no jodan. Quería que todo fuera un sueño. Quería que hubiera sido Roderich el que hubiera aparecido por el marco de la puerta y hubiera saltado encima de mí. Hubiera mandado cualquiera porquería al demonio o a la mierda por ello...

-Ro...Roderich...-balbuceé, aún lloriqueando.

-¡Gilbert!-dijo el francés entrado con el español a la habitación, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, esta flaqueo al verme llorar-¿Qué...tienes?-me preguntó, acercándose a mí con rapidez, con España pisándole los talones, preocupado de nuevo.

-¡Gilbert-kun!-susurró, abrazándome con sumo cuidado y amor. Me sonrojee más y más lágrimas sobresalieron de mis pupilas-¡Gilbert! Ya...cálmate...-me besó la nariz.

-Es...paña...-murmuré entre lágrimas y me abrace más a él, por la espalda.

-...Prusia...-susurró, sonrojado y enroscó sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Yo...lo quería-dije suavemente-...lo quería mucho. Lo quiero aún. P-Pero...

-Ya, Gilbo, cálmate, estas con Francia-onii-san y Antonio-chan...-susurró el francés, intentando calmarme.

-Exacto-Antonio sonrió y me abrazó más-Estamos los dos aquí, a tu lado. No te dejaremos. No te dejare, Gilbert.

-España...-me sonrojee.

_Estuvimos así por un lindo tiempo...espera, ¿lindo?_

-Ya...-susurré, sonriendo un poco, alejándome del español, que tenía pinta de quererme tener aún en sus brazos-...me siento mejor. Gracias, España. Y también gracias, Francia-voltee a ver al francés, que se había quedado parado, mirando la escena ahora algo confundido, aunque con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-¡Oh! No hay problema, _mon cheri~_-me sonrió con cariño y me guiñó un ojo.

Me paré de la cama y le bese la mejilla derecha.

-Por ayudarme-le sonreí y vi como las mejillas del francés se ruborizaban completamente. Se me quedo viendo, como si yo fuera su nuevo _"Italia"_.

Me voltee e hice lo mismo con el español, solo que esta vez en las dos mejillas y con más lentitud.

-Se llama "recibe y da"-murmuré, riéndome a carcajadas con Francia pues el español había soltado un suspiro enamorado, un sonrojo inundo su cara y una expresión de sorpresa muy divertida se podía leer en su rostro.

-Bueno...me tengo que i—

Me quede helado ante la puerta. Era Austria. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada seria de siempre.

-Gil-Gilbert...-murmuró, mirando al suelo, sonrojado.

No lo miré directamente, solo solté un pequeño "¿Sí?" de mis labios. Apreté mis nudillos.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-murmuraron Francia y España al mismo tiempo, mirando con recelo al austríaco.

-La puerta estaba abierta…. saben...Es peligroso dejarla así, especialmente si hay alguien herido dentro del hogar...-criticó como lo hacía usualmente. Finalmente, levantó su vista y me miró fijamente.

No respondí .Empecé a temblar un poco y me puse aún más nervioso. Me mordí los labios, sin saber realmente que hacer.

-¡Ya!-Francia se paró y se interpuso entre yo y Roderich. -¿Qué...es lo que quieres?

-...yo...quería saber si Gilbert esta bien...

-¿Cómo sabías si le pasó algo?-preguntó con agresividad el español, parándose también.

-...Fue Gilbird.

Mi querida mascota apareció volando por la dirección en la que había entrado el aristócrata y se poso suavemente en mi cabeza, dando un "Pío" como queriendo decir sí.

-¿Tú...hablas con Gilbird?-preguntó extrañado España.

-...Estuve un buen tiempo con Prusia; estoy acostumbrado a hablarle y entenderle a Gilbird...-suspiró-Vino volando y se posó en mi cabeza, comenzando piar como loco. Y me dijo como era tu estado.

-Ok...ahora que esta bien...-dijo Francis gruñendo un poco- Largo. No eres bienvenido por aquí.

-Exacto...-dijo Antonio, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo seguía sin decir nada.

Austria los miró a los dos alternativamente y luego a mí. Dio otro suspiro.

-Ok. Gilbert...-me susurró mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse-...no te enojes conmigo ni llores. Deja de lloriquear como un niño pequeño. ¿Dónde está el Prusia que conozco? Deberías estar gritando que eres lo mejor y que puedes patearle el trasero a cualquiera...

-¡Largo!-gritó el español- ¡No mereces hablarle, idiota!

Roderich me miró por última vez y se fue, cerrando la puerta del hogar de un portazo.

-Gilbert...-España se acercó, para abrazarme-No le hagas ca—

-Espera-dije en voz baja. No deje que me abrazara-Tiene razón. No puedo lloriquear como si fuera ese imbécil de la pasta. _(Ve-?)_

Levante la vista hacia Francia y España con esa usual sonrisa mía.

-¡Kesesesese!-reí-¡Deberían ver sus caras! No se preocupen...el gran Ore-sama estará más que bien, créanme... –les guiñe un ojo-Para alegrar, iremos esta noche a un bar, ¡HE DICHO!-grité con un poco de euforia, haciendo que Gilbird se tambaleara un poco.

Francia sonrió.

-¡Ok...!

-¡Y si quieren inviten a cualquier persona! ¡Ah! ¡Y todo corre a cuenta mía, no importa!-saque la lengua, divertido.

-¡Invitar a alguien!-sonrió con más alegría el francés, pensando en un tal Arthur-¡A un bar!- sonrío perversamente-¡Todo a tu cuenta! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, mi queridísimo Gilbert-kun!-se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo, besándome la mejilla con furor y lamiéndome un poco.

-¡Wuah! Ok, ok...No te exaltes tanto-sonreí, sonrojado y sudando la gotita.

-...Gracias, Gilbert...-España también me abrazo con cariño. Me beso la cabeza.

-Hehehe...no hay problema-el sonrojo se me subía pues tenía a los dos encima de mí, abrazándome y dándome besos por todos lados. La cosa terminó cuando sentí la mano del francés arrastrándose lentamente hacia mi trasero y estrujándolo con suavidad, haciendo que soltara un imprevisto y excitante gemido.

-¡Ahhh!-susurré sonrojado. Francia me sonrió, juguetonamente. Lo miré-QUE MIERD— -grité.

...

Recuerdo haberme ido de la habitación después de haberle pegado a ese pervertido… aunque volví para curiosear un poco como estaban mis dos amigos.

-Bu-Bueno...te pasas, hombre...-Antonio murmuró sonrojado a un francés tirado en el suelo y con un gran chinchón en la cabeza.

-Oh, España, no te preocupes, que a ti te lo puedo hacer cuando quieras y _mucho _más, tú sabes...-miró sin vergüenza su trasero y sonriendo, lamiéndose los labios felinamente-Es que no sabes lo mucho que me excito al ver—

Me empecé a reír en voz baja al encontrarme en la situación en la que estaba el español, sin embargo, vi como Francis cayó inconsciente inmediatamente ante el golpe que le dio mi amigo español, que murmuró un "Joder".

Fue entonces que no resistí y me empecé a reír a carcajadas. España volteó su rostro hacia mí, recién dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Parpadeó un poco y se sonrojó tremendamente, riéndose nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>Merezco unos buenos reviews o algunos tomates? o:<p> 


	3. Mis, tus y sus amores

**_Yey, hi there!_**

buenoooo... etto... muchisimas gracias por los comentarios! me alegraron mucho! :D haha esa parte del comentario de **Yukime Hiwatari** ... _"Toño le coquete a Gilbo OMG!'' _me hizo reir mucho. Ademas me hizo sentir satisfecha, pues quería causar un efecto de sorpresa y aceptación entre los pocos lectores que tengo... _*llora un poco* sob sob ^^''''_ tmb la misma autora del comentario opino si saldría en capítulos siguientes Ludwig o Romano... bueno, que les digo, Ludwig es LUDWIG, obviamente saldra! :D el mejor tsundere italiano tmb! sin embargo... lo de Romano no lo había pensado irónicamente aún... gracias por la idea! ^^

**Y, repito de nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, gracias~ :) **

Bueno, pasemos al ''supuesto segundo cap.'' :D **Por supuesto, con el Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertencen, tan a solo Hidekaz Himaruya~**

**y... advertencias... ettoooooooo... bueno, creo un francés muy pervertido al igual que la otra vez... y un prusiano que piensa mucho en sus diferentes amores... bueno, los dejo! (y ahora que me doy cuenta, digo mucho 'bueno', verdad...? ^^')**

* * *

><p>-¿A un bar?-murmuró sorprendido el inglés ante la invitación de Francia. Este le guiño un ojo, travieso.<p>

-Exacto, _mon ami~_ Y no tendrás que pagar nada, solo beberás...-el francés se acercó lentamente y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo- ...y tal vez algo más - sonrió, perversamente.

-¡_Wine bastard_!-gritó Arthur sonrojado-¡Suéltame!

-¡Francis, ya déjalo!-dijo una voz potente. Entonces, apareció el idiota de los lentes. (en otras palabras, el héroe, el tarado, el traga hamburgesas a mil por hora, la tierra de la libertad, el país de los gringos, etc, etc, ya saben~)

Y se preguntaran que hay del awesome me. Bueno, en esos momentos esta al costado de Francia, viendo divertido la escena y riéndome sin parar. Era realmente patético.

-¡Gilbert, ya para!-me regañó Alfred, mosqueado y con el ceño fruncido.

¡Clarooo…! Ese norteamericano estaba molesto pues mi pervertido amigo había metido su mano (y ya cuantas veces ha sido?) sobre su querido _Iggy_. Y es que encima de preocuparse como loco en las veces que Francis hace eso (o sea, casi todo el tiempo), pone la excusa que protege a Arthur porque es su _onii-chan_. Esa ni siquiera se la traga Feliciano. Es súper obvio que América se muere por Inglaterra. Y es que tiene celos. ¡Ha! :D (si, soy tan awesome como para burlarme!)

-¿Eh? ¿Parar?-murmuré divertido- Creo que eso se lo deberías decir a Francis- señale.

El francés había aprovechado la oportunidad cuando América se puso a hablar conmigo y había colado sus manos debajo de la camisa de aquel cejudo, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo. Y es que ese sonrojo le hacía ver tan lindo…tan vulnerable….tan inocente, violable~ (especialmente con Francia tocándolo)...¡ok, no! ¡YO NO PENSE ESA MIERDA! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Muchas veces he pensado si me he sentido atraído hacia Arthur... y para ser franco puede que algunas veces... una que otra vez... buena, muchas veces... ¡Sencillamente se ve lindo y adorable, y aun más cuando se vuelve más tsundere! Esas cejas, esos ojos verdes, que parecen esmeraldas... ese tentativo cuello. ¡Mierda, ese cuello! ¡Cuantas veces lo he visto cuando venía a mi casa o yo iba la de él para hacer el plan contra el idiota chato del superior de Francia! ¡Tantos años! ¡Tantas veces lo he visto! Sus labios son finos... Además su personalidad no es tan mala... puede llegar a ser lindo y terriblemente sexy a la vez...

…

Mein Gott, que me esta ocurriendo

Pero volviendo…

-¡_Fuck_!-maldijo Alfred-¡Mierda, Francis; eres un pervertido!

-¡Nhh!-murmuró sonrojado y muy molesto al mismo tiempo Inglaterra - Deberías hablar menos y actuar maaahh…-no terminó la oración pues soltó un gemido. El francés había empezado a morderle y lamerle la oreja.

-¡Mmmmm~! ¡Así de lindo siempre deberías ser! ¡Todo sonrojado y...-lo miró con una tierna y escrupulosa mirada, examinando el inocente rostro del inglés, quien se sonrojo aún más y desvió su mirada-...excitante! ¡No se porque te resistes si te ves como si lo estuvieras pasando de lo lindo!-se acerco a los labios del amante del té-¡Moi, moi~~~! Realmente...-se acerco aún más, con voz ronca-..., realmente, te quiero en mi cama… Vamos, no te asustes, mi pequeño y lindo gatito _Angleterre_, seré gentil y te haré sentir _muuuyy bieenn..._

Y juro que casi me caigo al suelo riéndome, porque Alfred se acerco corriendo con los ojos en llamas y le tiro una sonora bofetada a Francis, tan fuerte, que lo hizo caerse al suelo.

-¡_YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT_! –gritaron los dos juntos Alfred y Arthur. Estados Unidos se arrodillo sobre Inglaterra y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. En una de esas, el idiota cejudo trastabillo y se cayó encima de Alfred, que lo sostuvo, haciendo que se quedaran mirando directamente a los ojos. Pffff, parecía de alguna película romántica. América se le quedo mirando embobado y cerró los ojos acercándose para darle "_el hermoso esperado beso de telenovela"_. Y, extrañamente, Inglaterra no se movió, esperando. Sin embargo, Francia ya se había parado y jalo para atrás a Alfred, haciendo que gritara: ¡_Shit_! Y sus lentes pararon a otro sitio.

-¡Hum! Si Francia-onii-san no tiene a _Angleterre_, nadie lo tendrá-mi amigo rubio hizo un puchero y una pequeña sonrisa.

Separo a Alfred a un lado, y se tiró sobre Inglaterra.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Arthur que, asustado al ver al francés arrastrarse sobre él.

-¡Hammmm~, Arthur-kun, _my little british rabbit_~! – susurró Francia con ese extremo amor usual de él.

Aunque, Alfred no se quedo detrás.

-¡Agggggghhh, Francissss!-se tiró encima del francés, con enojo, haciendo que los tres se cayeran al suelo de nuevo.

-_Mein Gott_, ¿donde esta Japón cuando se le necesita?-comenté en silencio y me reí de la batalla que habían comenzado esos tres países. Sin embargo, en ese momento, escuche un suave sonido. Como de alguien caminando. Voltee a ver y me encontré con un español espiando desde el otro lado, cubriéndose con una pared. Al verse descubierto, se sonrojo fuertemente y parpadeó nervioso.

-¡Gi-gilbo!- murmuró Antonio, mirando a otro lado-Yo...te estaba buscando...

Parpadee, un poco sonrojado.

-¡Oh!..-balbucee. ¿Cómo BALBUCEE y POR QUE EL SONROJO? No lo sabía. España salió de su "escondite" y camino unos pasos hacia mí. Se paró.

-Yo...quisiera saber si...tú...ehh...-se sonrojo con más fuerza. Se veía TAN LINDO. Y no puedo negarlo, en serio. Aquel sonrojo y aquella mirada inocente~...En serio, algunas veces pienso que puedo llegar a ser tan pervertido como Francia, realmente el español se veía muy lindo e inocente... -si tú quisieras...conmigo...uhhh...si quisieras sa—

-¡Nii-san!-dijo Ludwig apareciendo en la escena de la nada, por donde había venido España, interrumpiendo al mismo. Se me acerco caminando rápido. Antonio se quedo atónito, igual que yo. Hahaha, West había crecido mucho. Recuerdo aun cuando era un niño y me abrazaba y agarraba por el abrigo. Su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos celestes puro. Todo en él era perfecto.

Realmente lo quiero... y... lo amaba. Pero... muchas cosas pasaron y... me aleje de él. No solo fue culpa del ruso por construir ese muro de mierda* que separo a West y a mí, sino también...

…Italia.

...Algunas veces me maldigo y reniego al recordar haber dejado a West irse con Italia. Siempre los veía juntos, y, aunque Veneziano era el único se reía o sonreía, podía ver también la pequeña sonrisa y el sonrojo de mi hermano. Ay, Italia idiota, tienes tanta suerte: Mi hermano es hermoso, lindo, muy serio pero a la vez tierno, fuerte y frágil, inteligente y amigable, a pesar de que no parezca. En algunos momentos... quiero que todo sea como era antes: yo era el único para mi West, la luz, su hermano mayor. Pero ahora...parece que me ha olvidado.

-Me dijeron que te habías desmayado a causa de...-mi pequeño hermanito no terminó la oración, pues no quería herirme. Sonreí, comprensivo-¿Qué haces aquí?-me agarro de los hombros y se me acerco-Deberías estar descansado en la cama, en vez de estar yendo a conferencias mundiales que no te incumben, en realidad.

¡Oh! Se me había olvidado decirles que estabas en el centro de reuniones. Y es que sí, me cole en la reunión con Francis; la verdad fue divertido, en especial con el idiota de los lentes intentando decir sus locas ideas que al mismo tiempo eran estúpidas.

-¡West!-dije con fuerza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¡El gran Ore-sama no necesita descansar! ¡Y sigo teniendo la importancia para ir a reuniones, kesesese! ¡Soy Prusia!

Me acerqué y le abracé con cariño, haciendo que él y yo mismo nos sonrojáramos. Me quede pasmado. ¿Por qué carajos hice eso? ¡Fue involuntario! Sin embargo, Ludwig no me rechazo y me devolvió el abrazo con gusto.

Sentí como sus labios se acercaban a mi oreja y susurraban:...Hace un buen tiempo que no hacías eso...Gilbert.

Me sonrojee más. Me separé y nos quedamos mirando un rato. ¿Por qué... mi corazón latía tan rápido? Después, como para aligerar el ambiente de sonrojos y miradas nerviosas, le sonreí con sorna y le dije: ¿Y donde esta tu novio Italia?

Ese comentario me costo más que un sermón y mis oídos por ese día.

...

Estaba echado en la cama provisional que me dio España, pues dormía ahora en su casa, y también con el francés, a pesar de las quejas que dimos el español y yo. Conocíamos muy bien a Francia y pasar una noche con él en un mismo cuarto es como perder tu virginidad en el mismo tiempo en el que el idiota de los lentes se traga una hamburguesa. Con Gilbird durmiendo a mi costado, yo era el único de los tres que seguía despierto, mirando el oscuro techo de madera. Suspiré.

Mañana por la noche íbamos a ir a un bar muchas personas: West, Veneziano, Kiku (aunque puso cara de no gustarle la idea, vi que cuando se iba componía una pequeña sonrisita y el murmullo de algo sobre una cámara), Alfred (lógico, si Arthur iba, iba él también, no solo para protegerlo del francés... ¡oh! Entonces es por eso que Francia estuvo un poco malhumorado en lo que quedaba del día... ¡kesesese!), Arthur _("¡I-idiotas! ¡Dejen de acosarme, no estare con ninguno de ustedes dos por la noche!"_...hehe Recuerdo los pucheros y quejas de los otros dos rubios), China, Rusia (…la cara que puso...me asusto mucho...)...; además, nosotros tres... Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Sonreí. Todos me acompañaban. Me ayudaban. Me sonreían. Bueno...la mayoría. Hehe, olvidando al americano y al inglés.

Se escucho un sonido. Levanté la vista en medio de la oscura habitación. El sonido se había escuchado cerca de mi cama. Parpadee.

_NO PUEDE SER..._

Sentí un suave susurro en mi oreja, mientras que algo cálido la lamía...

-Hola, ricura, ¿sabes ya las lindas cositas que te hara _moi_ en esta noche de hermosa luna llena~?

Recuerdo que mi grito despertó no solo al español de un salto que tomo el hacha que estaba a su costado inmediatamente, sino a todos los que estaban a 2km cerca de la casa. Algunos dicen que incluso se escucho hasta la casa del ruso.

Antonio levanto el hacha.

-¡ALEJATE DE GILBERT-KUN, FRANCIS!

-¡E-espera, Antonio, puedo explicarlo! ¡D-deja el hacha! ¡W-waaahhh!

-¡Mierda, sáquenme a este pervertido de encimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Al final Francia termino durmiendo en el techo, por orden de España y a pesar de las quejas de que _hacía frío, era incómodo, no lo iba a volver a hacer_, con que tan solo Antonio gritara un _¡Muévete, coño!_ y levantara esa hacha gigante que realmente metía miedo esa porquería, Francia salió disparado con la manta y la almohada al techo.

Bueno, al menos - pensé en esos momentos- podré dormir tranquilo ahora.

_Estaba muy equivocado._

* * *

><p><em>*el muro de Berlín<em>

HAHAHAH **_SUSPENSOOOOOOOO_** :D mi arma favorita al escribir algo! ;) no se preocupen, pronto actualizare el fanfic! :)

y... (y desde hace rataaaaaaaazooooo) me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo esta mandando al carajo (literalmente, _al carajo_ XD) al pobre austríaco y tmb a Elizabetta ... ^^' gomen, gomen~

**_Austria y Hungría: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: :D lol, sorry!_**

_Bueno... a fin de cuentas... unos reviews bomba, una hacha, tomates, vodka o un lindo review~? :3 ¿Qué es lo que se merece esta autora?_


	4. Algo inesperado

**_OWELLHAI!_**

Ok... bueno aqui esta el otro cap! :D espero k lo disfruten...

* * *

><p>-Ese tarado...-suspiró España, riendo un poco.<p>

-Haha, algunas veces me pregunto porque soy su amigo...-comenté, medio calmado, medio nervioso-...pero su awesome personalidad me responde mis dudas- reí- aunque no es tan awesome como Ore-sama!

España asintió. Silencio.

-Oi, Pru-chan...-murmuró bajando la vista, al igual que el hacha.

-¿Si, Antonio?-dije atónito, esperando la pregunta.

-A ti...

-¿Hum..?

-A ti… a ti… ¿¡A ti te sigue gustando Austria!-preguntó con nerviosísimo, totalmente rojo. Sus ojos verdes estaban expectantes, mirando cada movimiento de mi cuerpo y sus labios temblaban un poco, temerosos.

Yo... en serio, me quede confundido. No... comprendía porque España me preguntaba eso. Y… tampoco sabía que responderle. Y lo que más me sorprendía era su actitud y su forma de pararse: cambiaron radicalmente. Se veía como alguien indefenso, tembleque, miedoso, como un perro que espera un castigo o un premio.

-Yo...-balbucee-...no lo sé-baje la cabeza.

España abrió sus ojos. Parecía algo decepcionado.

-Oh...ok. Solo quería saber eso...

-Humm...ok, ok - era todo muy incómodo. Recuerdo que se dio la vuelta por unos momentos, dándome la espalda.

-...porque sabes...

Se volteo hacia mi de nuevo, sonrojado y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-...me puedes _poseer _a mí.

Juro que mis mejillas se encendieron a tal comentario y antes de decir nada, España se lanzó encima de mí.

-E-ESPAÑA, QUE—

-¡Gilbert!

Se me pego y pude sentir su miembro entre una de mis piernas, porque justo se había agachado ahí. ¿¡JUSTO AHÍ, JUSTO AHÍ, PORQUE, _VERDAMMT_!

-Gilbert...Gilbert...-susurró mi nombre-...si quieres viólame. Penétrame, tócame, hazlo, hazlo, vamos-dijo expectante y entreabriendo sus labios-Quiero que lo hagas, realmente lo deseo-cerró sus ojos. Se acerco y lamió mi mejilla, suavemente-Gilbo, soy tuyo.

Ahora si que creía que mi mente se nublaba por un momento y perdía el hilo que lo conectaba con el juicio y la lógica. Por Dios, tener a alguien... a alguien con ese cuerpo como el de Antonio a tu merced... ¡Sería un idiota si lo dejara ir, realmente!

Sin embargo….

...PORQUE NARICES EL MALDITO FRANCES DE PORQUERIA TENIA QUE VOLVER…

-Sabes, Antonio...si no acepta tu oferta, yo lo puedo hacer amablemente...

Esa noche fue completamente bizarra.

-¡FRANCIA, VETE A LA MIERDA, LÁRGATE, ME LO VOY A TIRAR **YO**!

-¡Pero Francia onii-chan también quiere!...

-¡NI DE COÑA HARIA EL AMOR CONTIGO!

-Buuuu...pero...

-VETE

Al final, todos nos fuimos a la cama y no pasó nada…. ¡_Sheisse_, que tremenda decepción! ¡Agh, Francis, tú, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Que odioso! ¡_So ein Mist_!

...

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Japón delante de mí, sonriéndome...y con un traje de hada...y... tengo que admitirlo pero se veía sexy en eso, con las alitas y la bendita varita mágica. Sin embargo... ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASABA JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO. D-DONDE ESTABA. NO ESTABA EN EL CUARTO Y MENOS EN LA CASA DE ESPAÑA. Y PORQUE JAPON CON ESE MALDITO sexy TRAJE!

-¡Prusia-san, Prusia-san!-comentó sonriendo más Kiku... uhhhhhhhnnnn realmente se veía tan bieeeeeennnnnn... -¡Prusia, reacciona!- me chasqueó los dedos delante mío.

-¡O-oh!-balbucee. Levanté la mirada. No me había dado cuenta pero al parecer estaba en el suelo... pero... no parecía el piso de una casa. Es como si estuviera bajo pasto-¿Dónde estoy?

-En tu mente-respondió Japón sonriendo aún más y cruzando los brazos.

-¿_Bitte_?-dije completamente desconcertardo.

-Como lo escuchas, taradito... –me guiño un ojo- estás en tu mente. Bueno, para ser más exacto, en un sueño tuyo.

Me sonroje ante el guiño. Ahora que lo pienso...

-Espera, espera, si esto es mi sueño... Entonces... ¿Por que tú...?

-Bueno, mi querido Gilbert-chan, es que tu mente es tan sucia...-soltó una risita, obviamente regodeándose de mi confusión y rubor que aparecían en mis mejillas.

-Eso ya lo sabi- ¡espera no, espera, espera, que mierda, no puede ser!-me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a él, quedando rostro a rostro, pudiendo ver con más detalle esos ojos negros infinitos. Él seguía sonriéndome -Uno, lo dudo. Y dos, si realmente fuera así, por que... ¿¡por qué _tú_!

-No lo sé, es tu mente, no la mía-me respondió y me dio un beso en los labios, sin decir nada. Poco a poco el beso se intensifico y yo seguía pasmado, sin saber exactamente que hacer. _¿Was...? _Kiku empezó a lamer mis labios y a pasar sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo... ¡Exacto, exacto, no se como, pero justo ahí mismo me vi sin camisa! ¡Dios, terrible! Un brillo lascivo en esos ojos negros chispeaba y aun tenía esa sonrisita en los labios. Se me acercó al oído y me susurró: ¿Qué esperas...?

Ahí no aguante: me tire encima de él, besándolo y tocando todo lo que era de él lo más rápido posible con mis manos. Lamí su cuello, mientras sentía que se reía, obviamente satisfecho y encantado con lo que hacía en ese momento.

-¿Te rindes tan rápido?

Levanté la cabeza ante ese comentario. Kiku me miraba, aun riéndose.

-Yo pensaba que no ibas a querer... con lo que amas al español ese.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Espera, espera, espera, QUEEEEEEEEEEE

QUE. QUE. QUE…

QUE MIERDA ESTOY SOÑANDO. NO ENTIENDOOOO

-¿Q-qué dices?-balbucee nervioso.

Kiku tan solo agarró mis mejillas con la palma de sus manos y me susurró suavemente, como si me lo dijera con el más dulce cariño del mundo: Gilbert, el amor no es solo sexo.

Sus palabras hicieran un eco que cada vez crecía más y más... pronto el cielo que era de un celeste alegre se convirtió en un gris tenebroso y cuando baje la vista para ver a Japón de nuevo, este no estaba... fue como si se hubiera esfumado. Levante mis ojos otra vez y vi a West, España, Austria y Arthur ahí parados al frente mío. Parpadee, muy confundido. ¿Por qué ellos….?

-Gilbert- pronunciaron mi nombre todos a la misma vez, pero... lo pronunciaron de una forma... una forma como la cual un perrito te llama, medio lloriqueando, como si fuera un puchero... como si me desearan con ansias. Y... realmente me dio miedo.

Entonces vi como Gilbird venía hacia mí volando, posándose en mi cabeza. Cuando estuvo ahí, una voz salió de su pico:

-Tú eliges.

-¿Qué rayo-

No termine la pregunta porque me levanté bruscamente, tirando la sabana roja que me cubría hacia el aire y cayéndome de la cama provisional de España.

-¡Gilbert, Gilbert! ¿Qué pasó?-gritó Antonio, despertándose de su cama de golpe, preocupado.

No le respondí; estaba tirado en el suelo de madera adolorido. ¡Realmente eso fue un golpe, aun tengo el moretón en la cadera!

-Aua... –me quejé-... eso fue espantoso-me sobé la cadera lentamente.

Recuerdo la sincera cara de preocupación de España con la que se me acercó a mi regazo, arrodillándose, y pasando los dedos entre mis cabellos. Acercó más su rostro al mío.

-¿Qué te paso?-murmuró, medio sonrojado.

-Apuesto a que tuvo uno de _esos sueños_, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

FRANCIA. **OTRA VEZ**

-ESPERA, ESPERA, EL HACHA, EL HACHA, DEJALA, DEJALA, AL SUELO, AHORA, VAMOS, ANTONIO, ESO DA MIEDO, ESPERA, PUEDE MATAR GENTE, YA ME VOY, ME VOY, ME V-WUAHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡FRANCIS, VEN AQUÍ, QUIERO JUGAR CONTIGO, PERO CON LA PUTA HACHA!

-¡E-ESPAÑA, ALEJATE, ESPERA, GILBERT, HAS ALGO, _SACREBLEUUUUUUUUU_!

Los gritos de Francia eran espantosos, seguidos por las tenebrosas risotadas de España. Pronto me halle a mi mismo riéndome a carcajadas en el suelo.

_¡Ay, ay, estos dos!_- pensé, lloriqueando un poco, riendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok, si alguien pregunta, no, NO HABRA PRUSIAJAPON POR FAVOR LOL X'DDD_**

hahah queria hacer el sueño bien bizarro... -.- incluso yo me asuste un poquito XD

bueno...

_dejen tomates, bombas o reviews!_


End file.
